Bonding with Light
by Sparkling Moon Phoenix
Summary: Oneshot based on HoC, SoC.  One night in Cephiro Castle, Eagle, feeling a pull towards a certain Fire Knight, comes to a decision concerning his feelings for Hikaru Shidou.  Calling to her, will she answer or deny him?  Rated M.


_**Author: Sparkling Moon Phoenix.**_

_**Genre: Anime, Adventure, Fantasy.**_

_**Rating: M.**_

_**Status: Complete.**_

_**Standard disclaimers apply. Clamp, Sunrise Television owns the rights to MKR. I am just using the characters for a fiction of my own devising and the enjoyment of Rayearth fans everywhere. Any original characters, spells etc are © Sparkling Moon Phoenix 2010.**_

_*Speech like this indicates telepathy.*_

_**This scene was to be in my MKR fan continuation: Heart of Cephiro, Spirit of Cephiro. It is my first M rated fiction and I hope you enjoy it! Just try not to cringe too much! I know this piece of fiction won't compare to those of such excellent MKR writers such as Royalblue Kitsune, Playing Scrabble with Orcs and VicountessKiera, but I hope you enjoy it nevertheless. If you want me to put this scene in HoC SoC let me know and I'll trash this fiction or pop another lemon in future chapters of the aforementioned story. There will be some slight spoilers for Heart of Cephiro, Spirit of Cephiro towards the end of this.**_

_**Bonding with Light**_

_~O~_

'_Sometimes a soul is split in two at its creation falling away from each other. Sometimes, just sometimes the two separate halves find each other and reunite, never to be split asunder again.'_

_**Ancient Cephiran Legend**_

_~O~_

Eagle really couldn't be certain how all of this had started; couldn't pinpoint the exact instance the soul bond connecting Hikaru and he together had begun. Then it struck him like a sharp jolt to the heart; their bond commenced when she triggered her gift of magical healing, channelling the potentiality of her magic through his body. His own telepathic talent had reacted, slipping free from the conscious restraints he normally placed upon his psychic gifts.

After the tiring incidents of the prior hours, Master Mage Clef decided he could, at least to a certain extent be trusted. The young Commander, much to his unspoken bemusement, was moved from the shielded cell to this room, located in the upper levels of the castle. No guards were posted, not with the majority of the other residents sharing this level of the citadel. Most of the individuals sequestered here were mages of varying degrees of strength; perhaps the soldiers weren't required after all.

His injuries were tended too; the young man had been left alone with only his own reflections for companionship. His thoughts strayed, replaying the occurrences of the past day. A face impinged upon his thoughts; that of the Fire Knight. She had caused him immense surprise; displaying courage he normally wouldn't expect in one so young. He snorted derisively. He knew the depth of bravery and strength contained within such a small frame; first displayed when she was captive aboard his star craft, uncertain of her fate, she faced him with calm determination.

_I must have loved her from that moment. Even if she returns to her own world after the true Pillar is known, I want one night with her . . . just one. Only rarely does someone meet their soul mate. Even if I never see her again, I want this more than anything. _Reaching into his robe, his fingers closed about an object he carried with him always. Resting on his palm lay a small golden bracelet, inset with amber gemstones. The adornment was too small for him to wear, but was the right size for someone else. He possessed another of course, clasped about his right wrist. This one was intended for someone he cared for.

Exhaling deeply, he cradled the smaller wristlet in his fingers, standing near the closed doors, frowning as he stood there.

Subconsciously, he realized he had been unknowingly waiting for something.

No, not something.

A person.

Hikaru.

_Foolish idiot. _Eagle cursed silently. He'd been standing there, expecting Hikaru to come to him because he wished for it. If he wanted to further things between them, the next move would have to be entirely his. There were many times when it was advantageous to be a telepath. Focussing his gift, he sent out a silent call, mentally whispering her name through the bond he knew they both shared.

~O~

_Hikaru._

A voice whispered, softly murmuring her name.

_Hikaru._

The voice spoke her name again, penetrating deeper into her sleep befuddled mind. The young woman stretched, bringing herself to an almost alert state of mind. Erasing traces of sleep from her eyes, she looked towards the window. Starlight filtered through the window, pooling on the floor. She slipped out of bed, pushing back the woollen blankets. The floor was cool upon her bare feet. Everything the star shine touched was stained in dappled shades of gray. Night still clung to the refuge of Cephiro Castle. Reaching for a hairbrush, Hikaru undid her long plait, combing out her hair.

The urge for rest disappeared. Wondering who called her name had seen to that. Placing both brush and hair bobble back onto the bedside cabinet, she touched the crystalline lamp affixed to the wall, over the bed. Soft light blossomed within the core of the lamp, banishing the darkness. The mysterious voice calling for her seemed familiar.

_Hikaru._

Her name...again.

A pull.

Hikaru trembled...she knew who called her.

Eagle Vision.

Following his silent call, she swiftly ran through the darkened passageways, her long nightgown fluttering behind her. _Something _was urging her on, bringing the two of them together. His face haunted her dreams, in the deep darkness of night, giving her no surcease. From the first instance she laid eyes on the young commander so many months before, a spark burgeoned. Since that moment she couldn't stop thinking about him. Fighting against him was heartbreaking; every time she did so, a piece of her soul tore and shattered.

Not knowing how long she ran for, the call began to grow slack. Panting for breath, she halted in front of a silver and ebony door. Knowing who she would find in the room beyond didn't stop her. She pushed the door open, walking straight through.

~O~

Eagle waited, the bracelet cupped in one hand. Time passed since he sent his first hushed call. His breath caught deep in his throat; footsteps halted, on the other side of his chamber door.

A creak. . . the door opened.

Hikaru walked into the room, starlight illuminating her within its radiance. The door shut of its own accord. Eagle gazed upon the face and form of the young woman who saved his life and came to mean so much to him. To him, she was beautiful.

He approached, holding out the small gem studded bangle. Her damask eyes wide, she reached out . .taking the bracelet from him. Snapping the adornment shut around her left wrist.

They both stepped forward. He ran caressing fingers down the curve of her cheek. Tenderly he kissed her forehead, her closed eyes, moving down to her lips.

The realization struck him that he would have to go carefully with her, lest all that had been built between them would be destroyed. She was, he remembered far from her home, separated from her family- all the battles she had faced, and now this-it was up to him to take the lead. He could feel her trembling and knew he would have to assuage her fear.

He kissed her once, feeling her heart flutter rapidly, her slender frame pressed against his slim, muscular body. Breaking the kiss, he enfolded her delicate hands in his larger ones and led her to the bed in the centre of the room. He slowly pulled her down beside him, pushing her backwards onto the bed. They stayed there while he caressed her, letting the soft fabric of her nightgown slide over her body beneath his hands. He touched her, softly, gently; shoulders, back, breasts, neck-letting the cloth carry the movements of his hands. She shivered, not from fear, but from heady anticipation.

Her rose lips parted in a barely heard, but gentle moan of pleasure, and she laid her head back with a visible expression of delight, her long scarlet hair shimmering under the glow of the crystalline lamps, lighting her pale features from youthful prettiness to beauty.

After a moment, she returned his caresses, rather hesitantly at first, then with more boldness. Her small hands wandered as freely as his, and he kept careful control over himself, lest he frighten her. It had been a very long time since his last lover . . . a very long time. His illness had prevented him from seeking feminine companionship; but his condition was now gone. But with the depth of love he held for the Magic Knight lying beneath him, controlling himself was as difficult as any combat strategies he had ever attempted.

He pulled her closer, her lips meeting his. If he had any lingering suspicions until that instance, that she might have regretted accepting his Pledge Bracelet, those doubts were swept away by the eagerness with which she returned his kiss. Fully opening the soul deep link between them, his mind brushed hers for a brief moment, as his mouth opened for her. He garnered two important things from that contact, she was by no means experienced in the ways of physical love, but she was willing to learn. Her fear of him was fading, to be replaced with a rising feeling of desire.

He slid his hands underneath the nightgown, continuing his gentle, sensual caresses until any thought of fear was long forgotten. Her hands tugged at the edges of his robe trying to pull it down his muscular shoulders. His fingers intertwined with her small ones, trapping her hands above her head, his thoughts slipping into hers.

_*No my bonded, just lie here and let me touch you. This night is for you.* _His soft voice whispered within her mind.

Gathering the voluminous folds of her sleeping shift, he pulled the robe free from her body, dropping the bundle of cloth onto the floor beside the bed. His robe followed suit. Her pale, slender body was now fully revealed to his worshipful gaze. All she now wore was the gold Pledge Bracelet snapped about her left wrist, the amber stones shining richly under the moon's bright glow. Moonlight slipped through a nearby open window, illuminating her body within its cold, distant radiance. To him, she was beautiful under the glow of the lunar sphere. Wishing to see her under the light of the moon, he extinguished the lamps, the room falling into dim shadow, with enough moonlight penetrating the gloom to make them visible enough to each other.

Turning back to the bed, he smiled. Hikaru had pulled one of the thin, silken blankets over her slim frame. A blush stained her cheeks, her damask eyes meeting his amber ones. The depth of longing she saw reflected within his gaze frightened her, yet at the same time sent surging waves of warmth pulsing through her entire body. Eagle settled himself back down upon the bed, his lips brushing her forehead in a brief touch.

Reaching behind her head, he ran his fingers through her long tresses, shimmering with the bright fire of precious ruby spilling over the pillows. Eagle buried his head in the soft masses, breathing in the scent of roses.

'Hikaru,' He whispered softly, capturing her mouth in a passionate kiss. His hands were not idle, caressing her slim sides through the silken coverlet. Hikaru was the first one to pull away, her breathing harsh and irregular, she whispered his name, desire colouring her voice. Needing him badly, wished for him to touch her bare, smooth skin, wanting him to alleviate the fire that burned through her. Needed him to fill the void deep inside her, which she knew only he could fill. Pulling back slightly, he kissed his way down her jaw, to the soft curve of her throat. She gasped at the new, unfamiliar sensation and he smiled, continuing his way further down to her collar bone. He heard her breathing beginning to change, becoming more erratic and unsteady.

Kissing the pulse point at the base of her throat, he tugged gently at the silken blanket covering her again from his amber gaze. A rosy blush crept down her skin. 'So lovely,' he whispered reverently. He took a bare and very erect nipple into the warm, wet heat of his mouth and began to tease the soft skin.

'Eagle!' she gasped, her body arching up into his mouth. Releasing the nipple he was suckling, taking its twin into his waiting mouth. Hikaru moaned loudly, silently urging him to continue the delicious torture. Reaching up, she speared her fingers through his short blond hair, holding him firmly at her breasts. Eagle dislodged her hands; there were other places he was eager to explore.

Leaning over her to whisper in her ear, 'when the time comes repeat what I say,' he then pressed his lips to hers in another passionate kiss. His hands began to caress her porcelain skin, trailing them down the sides of her body, feeling her tremble in his wake.

'Eagle,' she gasped, waves of pleasure crashed through her. 'Don't stop,' her breath coming in hard, sharp bursts. 'Please!' all but begging him to finish his seduction of her. Gathering the sheet in his hands, he pulled it off her completely, dropping it on the floor. He then began kissing his way down her body. Continuing his slow torture of her, further heightening the new feelings he roused deep within her. Carefully placing one knee between her legs, he pushed upwards, separating her shapely legs.

A shocked gasp escaped her. Slowly, so not to alarm her, he eased one, long cool finger into her aroused body. He heard her cry of pleasure as he caressed her intimately. He drew out her pleasure, sliding another finger inside her most secret skin, opening her further. She whispered his name in sudden agony.

She wanted him to fill her . . . complete her, needed him to, in fact. He pushed a third finger into her opening, testing her resistance to the invasion. Hikaru could feel herself reaching an unknown precipice. When he brushed against the small bundle of nerves nestled inside her entrance, she came undone. Her release rippled through her, causing her body to tremble beneath his. He nearly lost control over himself as her inner walls tightened around his fingers. His breath came in short, harsh bursts, he could no longer wait to feel her surrounding him, welcoming him within her body; something he always wished he would one day do. Briefly he closed his eyes; that moment was now upon him. He ached for her, his desire for her burning within him. Only the fact that her first joining would be painful for her, kept his raging passions restrained; why he was taking so much time to prepare her.

Withdrawing his fingers slowly from her, he whispered in a rasping voice, 'Lovely one, its time.'

Hikaru looked into the amber eyes of the man to whom she was giving herself to. She could not repress the smile or jolt of wonder racing through her being at his tender and loving gaze. The entirety of his soul was reflected in his eyes, his deep, abiding love for her clear to see. The young woman knew the blazing passion she glimpsed in his amber gaze would forever be for her and her alone.

She inclined her head, indicating she had heard him. Reaching up, she captured his mouth in a passionate kiss. Eagle deepened the kiss, positioning himself to enter her. Trembling, he broke the kiss, pushing into her slightly, beginning the rite that would bind them as one soul for eternity. In a voice that was strong, he initiated the enchantment.

'I, Eagle Vision, telepath, Mage of Autozam, take you Hikaru Shidou, Magic Knight of Cephiro as my soul bonded. I gift to you my soul, my heart, magic and life.' As the words were uttered, pearly radiance ignited under his skin, reaching for the young woman resting underneath him. His fingers intertwined with hers. Gazing deeply into her eyes, Hikaru knew it was now her turn to finish the ritual.

'I, Hikaru Shidou, Bearer of Light and Fire, Magic Knight of Cephiro, take you, Eagle Vision, as my soul bonded. I gift to you, my soul, my heart, magic and life.' Scarlet light shone beneath her skin, surging outwards, intermingling with that coming from Eagle.

Kissing her temple in silent apology, he shattered her innocence. Hikaru, shocked by the size of him, arched her body up into his, crying out in pain. He began to withdraw from her, she stopped him, moaning in sudden protest, traces of her earlier pain leaving her beautiful face. She felt complete, as his power flooded into her. Deep within her soul, she somehow knew he felt the same way. At her breathy moan, he knew she was ready for more, sinking fully within her, keeping the rhythm slow as her body adjusted to him. He kept the pace slow and gentle, their bodies moving in unison.

Hikaru felt a burning sensation filling her. She realized what was occurring; their souls and magic were combining, interweaving. With this feeling, she had a sudden urge to go faster. Her need and desire reached him through their bond. He heard her unspoken desire in his mind and hastened his movements, wrapping her legs around his waist. He almost fully withdrew, thrusting back in deeply. She moved with him, tightening her hold about his waist, trying to take as much of him as she could. He took this as an indication to increase his pace and depth of his thrusts. She arched upwards into his next downward thrust, nails digging into the skin of his upper back. She called his name, the intensity of her release surging through her.

He moaned, her inner walls enclosing him tightly within her, with the next thrust he spilled himself into her, as his own release sent him over the edge. They lay there, in a tangle of limbs and silken sheets, nestled against one another, basking in the afterglow. Eagle watched as the Fire Knight slipped into the oblivion of slumber. Despite his exhaustion, he couldn't follow his Soul Bonded into rest, not yet.

He couldn't believe how lucky he was. Where he had lived with the knowledge that every new day he woke up to might be his last; that burden was now lifted from him. He sent a silent prayer to whatever great Power watched over him that he found and bonded with the one intended for him. He lay there in the gloom, listening to the soft breathing of his Bonded.

~O~

Eagle regarded the still form of the slumbering Fire Knight resting in the shelter of his arms. Her soft breathing was one of the few sounds that could be heard in the dimly lit room. The bond initiated months before, when she purged his life threatening condition from his body and repaired the ravages left behind after years suffering from his debilitating illness, was now complete. His soul and that of Hikaru Shidou were now intertwined, only death could separate them now.

That was one occurrence he wished would never come to pass. He made a vow to himself that he would find a way to keep her at his side, even if he was the next Pillar of Cephiro. All his life he had a feeling of being incomplete, that he was lacking in some way. Now with the bond he shared with Hikaru, he was content. For the first time in his life he felt whole. He did not want to lose that. He remembered the words spoken to Hikaru and himself by Master Mage Clef.

'_For thousands of years, only one Coronet, that of the Pillar has existed within the confines of Cephiro. I believe a lesser Coronet, that of the Companion, long thought lost, is now awaking from a quiescent state, seeking its rightful master. One of you is intended for each Coronet.'_

The words echoing unasked for within his thoughts, the young Commander yawned, exhaustion tugging at his mind. Surrendering to the siren command of darkness, he pulled Hikaru closer against him. Drifting away, he curled his lean, muscular frame protectively around his sleeping Soul Bonded. A smile gracing his handsome face, he fell asleep, holding close to him, the only soul who had proven to be his salvation in more ways than one.

~O~

On the upper levels of Cephiro Castle, Clef stirred to full wakefulness, his rest disturbed by an inexplicable wave of magic emanating through the citadel. The ripple of sorcery was so delicate; he was surprised he sensed it. Casting his thoughts upon the tides of mystical energies pervading the remnants of Cephiro he followed it back to its source. His ageless, patient mind probed finite, dying traces of power projected by the various magic users dwelling within the confines of Cephiro Castle. Slumbering presences, bright to his mage sight despite being in a quiescent state. Shimmering, frigid waters, the unique essence of Umi, the Water Knight impinged upon his awareness. Close to her, Clef detected the scent of flowers drifting upon the air, Fuu, the Wind Knight rested in another room close to her fellow Knight. One mind, from the triumvirate of Magic Knights was missing from the Magic Knight Quarters.

The strong, bright force of Hikaru, the Fire Knight was not within the Magic Knight Wing. Traces of her power were evident within the silence of the Wing, hours old. Briefly touching the vestige of magic, he tracked it through the passageways of the castle. Two floors below his personal chambers, Clef detected the blazing aura of the Fire Knight, but there was something different about her magical gift.

Cloaking his seeking thoughts using a shielding enchantment, Clef filtered his own powerful talent into that of the Fire Knight. What he Saw caused him immense surprise. Another soul was linked to hers, intertwined by magic. Clef _knew _that other soul; that of Eagle Vision. Earlier in the Throne Room of the Pillar, he had come to the realization those two were intended for each other, but decided to say nothing. One of them was destined to become the next Pillar of Cephiro; the Proof of the Pillar was already warping into the shape most suitable for the next master. Unknown to virtually all the current inhabitants of Cephiro, apart from him and two others, another mystical Coronet existed. That one was also stirring on the edges of wakefulness. He remembered his teacher, High Mage Breulin, telling him about the lesser Coronet during his studies.

'_In days long since passed, two Coronets, their powers guided by the strongest of Wills, steered our home through peace. One Coronet fell into slumber, protected by a Mashin. It is said in our most ancient legends, when the lesser Coronet is discovered again and borne by its rightful master, great change will come upon Cephiro.'_

All Master Mages were linked to the web of power flowing within and without Cephiro. During the incarceration of Hikaru upon the NSX, the lesser Coronet had shaken off the spells binding its powers into silence. The bearers of the Twin Coronets were always a soul bonded couple. Clef carefully withdrew his thoughts. The war was hurtling towards a conclusion. Two countries pledged not to invade Cephiro, the third promised to halt their incursion for the time being. A rare instance of peace fell upon Cephiro.

Clef sent out an unspoken blessing to the newly bonded pair. A passage from a near forgotten myth came to his thoughts, "blessed by Fire and Light," the Master Mage knew that legend well. Pulling the mass of blankets over him, the Master Mage settled back down in his bed, falling into rest.

~O~

_**Author's **_Note_**: this chapter has mostly been posted as I originally plotted it out. I DID have to make some alterations though. Still, I hope you enjoyed reading this mediocre offering. I hope you enjoy this as much as the amazing works of Royal Blue Kitsune, Playing Scrabble with Orcs and VicountessKiera. **_


End file.
